those moments
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: It's just an old-fashioned, cliched it's-not-what-it-looks-like-moment in a freaking closet. Mastermind? Soon-to-be-dead-pink-haired-dragonslayer. Victim? Two angry blondes, and an emotionless raven-haired dragonslayer. Dedicated to xmissjasminex


**Title: **those moments

**Summary**: It's just an old-fashioned, cliched it's-not-what-it-looks-like-moment in a freaking closet. Mastermind? Soon-to-be-dead-pink-haired-dragonslayer. Victim? Two angry blondes, and an emotionless raven-haired dragonslayer.

**Prompt: **It's not what it looks like!

**Pairing: **Sting/Lucy and slight Rogue/Lucy

**Dedicated: **xmissjasminex :)

* * *

No.

No.

NO.

**NO.**

**NO. PERIOD.**

Oh dear Lord, why is this happening to her? What kind of sin had she commited for this to be happening?! She didn't do anything wrong did she?

The other figures, yes, **FIGURES**, with a freaking figure who is currently dazed, blinking blankly at the previous incident.

While here she is, all ready with her pokerface, when deep inside she is panicking. YES, **PANICKING.**

"Oh dear Father in Heaven," The blonde mutters.

The spiky-styled and dark slanted eyes blonde mutters, a diamond-shaped earring danggled from one of his ears, left to right as he shakes his head in despair. "Exactly."

"Lady Luck is definitely not in our side today," And her, the blonde diva with her chocolate brown eyes, being the last party to speak, grumbles. Grumbles in anger, and everything that might be able to describe it.

"Heh, that Natsu really deserves a beating," Sting Eucliffe scoffs, straightening up his back as he tries to sit in an upright position, and fails. He's still lying on his back, with his legs up in the air, with a truly heavy person right on top of him.

Yep. He was the most bottom.

Realized how this is hell for him?

"Sting, hurry up and get off me, you're squishing my lower body! I can't get up!" She whines like a spoiled brat, and doesn't care, cause who would care when you just got pushed inside this super tiny closet with two other teen guys and got locked inside by your super sly and sneaky idiotic pink-haired friend who has a certain name which means 'summer'!

"Just so you know, you're the one mostly squishing me 'coz I'm the most bottom you know!" He grunts, and tries to shift into another position, and yet again, he fails, and falls, and squished the legs of the blonde.

"OWWW! STING!"

"SORRY! BUT YOUR LEGS WERE-"

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOUR HANDS-"

" Lucy! You kicked me! Stop moving! My arms are being entanggled with y-"

CRASH.

"SHUT UP! Move your hand first!"

BOOM.

"At least apologize to me first you dumb blonde! Did you realize you kicked m-"

"You're blonde too!"

"I'm not dumb you freaky we-"

"Yohooo~ You guys in there doing alright?" The familiar annoying voice calls, roaring with laughter.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! LET US OU-"

"OWWW! LUCY! Watch where you're kicki- OWWWW!" Sting howled in pain, clutching his leg in pain as he rolled around.

"STOP ROLLING YOU WOLF! We're going to fal-"

BOOM.

CRASH.

BOOM.

"You gained weight didn't you Lucy? Your stomach contains lots of fat."

BOOM.

"OWW! What the hell! You just hit me Lucy! AGAIN! AND YOU'RE TOUCHING MY ABS!"

"THAT WAS NOT ME! AND STING I DID NOT TOUCH YOUR ABS EVEN IF THEY LOOK SO HARD AND HOT FYI!"

"WELL, THEN WHO IS IT? ARE YOU BLAMING SOMEONE NOT INSIDE THE CLOSET?! AND did you just admit my abs looks hard and hot? Well that is, of course, a fact."

"STOP BEING SO DARN COCKY! AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING AND SHUT UP-"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! JUST LOOK! YOU'RE STILL TOUCHING MY-"

"STOP MOVING- AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HOLDING-"

BOOM.

BRAK.

CRASH.

And suddenly, the door opened.

THE DOOR FREAKING OPENED.

And it happened to be Mira, MIRAJANE STRAUSS, THE VERY OWN MIRAJANE STRAUSS who is up for any juicy gossips happening around the town.

"Oh my," She flashes her cheery little grin, slyly, her hands clasped together, "What do we have here?"

The image right now, as you can imagine is quite the scene.

"Lucy touching Sting's abs while Sting is on top of her and- and-!" She babbles, blinking her wide, not-so-innocent eyes, " I just can't believe that the white dragonslayer of Sabertooth is-" And she fainted, all red.

Then the guild hears the commotion, the whole, freaking guild and curiositiyi took over them. And saw them in some flashy positions.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squeaks, bright red.

"Levy-chan! Thank goodness! Hel-"

"Forgive our intrusion," Master replies, "Please continue what you were doing and forget we just came in." He closes the door, before opening it again, and-

_Click_

- taking a darn picture.

Then he bows, and closes the door again, leaving the two of them in utmost silence.

The duo blinks, and blinks, and blinks, before steam came right of their ears and their faces turns into two tomatoes.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Out there, Natsu is having fits of laughter, along with his faithful, fellow companion, who would also be killed the next day.

And yes, he was beaten to death, almost anyway, Erza stopped them from doing so.

* * *

_The next day_.

"SHEESH, that idiot! I can't believe he locked me inside the damn closet with Sting!" She mutters, "Of course I won't be locked with Rogue right next time right? He obviously learned his lesso-"

Push.

SLAM.

SLAM.

"WTF NOW-"

She turns around, and sees the shadow dragonslayer, right in the exact same closet as yesterday, he is blinking in confusion right now.

She stares in horror.

Dear god.

Why.

Why him out of all the people in the world?

Why him, the person who she just talked about, out of all the people in the world?

"I just jinxed myself," She grumbles.

"And you got me involved," Rogue retorts in annoyance, "OWWW-"

She knocked Rogue's head, before kicking the door with all her might.

"NATSU! YOU'LL BE DEAD AFTER THIS!"

And there goes the echoes of laughter of the pink-haired dragon slayer who will never learn his lesson.

"He is dead."

Cracks her knuckles.

"I'll help."

Another sound of cracking knuckles.

And right in cue, the oh-so-familiar blonde dragonslayer is thrown in too.

The three chorused a beautiful harmony of scratchy, shrieky, high-pitched sounds:

"OWWW!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for this dry-humoured fic :| It's still not satisfying after I edited it for countless of times DX Sorry** xmissjasminex **:c I know you deserve better than this.


End file.
